The Wizard of Mata Nui?
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: Takua, we're not in freaking Ga-Koro anymore. And my hut totally just landed on top of somebody. We're screwed." Follow Gali and her friends as they're forced to take the yellow brick road and fight evil witch Roodaka along the way.
1. The Good Witch, and Two Bad Witches

**You're probably wondering why I'm posting this as a separate story. Well, I decided it was funny enough to do so with, so here it is, in all its...glory!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own **_**Bionicle**_** or **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. I don't even own the idea for this story. **_**Kristine-sama**_** was the one who told me to do it, under threat of death by tomatoes.**

**Summary: Takua, we're not in freaking Kansas anymore, and my hut totally just landed on top of somebody. We're screwed.**

**Characters: Gali (Dorothy), Takua (Toto), Pohatu (Glinda the Good Witch of the North), Roodaka (the Wicked Witch of the West), Sidorak (the Wicked Witch of the East), the Matoran (the Munchkins).**

**The Wizard of...Mata Nui?   
By: Saya Moonshadow   
Requested (read: forced) by: Kristine-sama**

X x X x X

Gali blinked slowly, fidgeting as the smiling man in the dress in front of her explained just what was going on here. She couldn't figure out WHY he was wearing a dress, but wearing it he was. And it was brown. But it had that subtle look to it that suggested it had been dyed rather cheaply and in a hurry. She rolled her eyes. Go figure.

"--and that's why the shrimps over there hit me up and wanted me to come and check you out, cuz if you were another bad witch I'd totally have to kill you, you see!" the dress-wearing man chattered. "By the way, I'm Pohatu, the Good Witch of the North."

Gali raised an eyebrow. "Um...being a guy...aren't you supposed to be a WIZARD, not a witch? And what's with the dress?"

Pohatu, the Good Witch of the North, looked a tad bit offended at this. "It's a parody, not like I can choose which character I am! And anyway, I like this dress. I think I'm gonna keep it!"

The girl shook her head, but let him continue.

"And now that you've killed Sidorak, who, by the way, was the Wicked Witch of the East, you're like totally a hero and stuff! ALL HAIL GALI AND HER MAGIC HUT THING!"

"ALL HAIL GALI!" the Matoran repeated behind him.

Gali looked down at her feet, noticing her dog had chosen to hide behind her legs from all the scary cheering people. "Takua, c'mon, lighten up! Whatever happens, at least we don't have to worry about popularity!"

"Bark." Takua deadpanned, giving her a LOOK.

"But now I have to disappear, being the Good Witch and all, so I'll just send you on your merry way!" Pohatu concluded. He pointed his wand at a bright yellow (more like goldenrod) brick road which led out of the village of Po-Koro. "That's the yellow brick road. It'll get you to the Wizard of Mata Nui so he can send you home and stuff."

"But...Ga-Koro's just right over there...I could walk there easily..." Gali protested, but the look on Pohatu's face prevented anymore of this logical thinking. "Or I could just take the shiny brick road and go see the Wizard of Mata Nui," she finished meekly, and he smiled.

Just then, there was a loud burst from behind them, which caused the Matoran to scream and drop to the floor (because fainting is really going to save you from a witch). The person behind the smoke coughed violently, and continued to do so once it had cleared.

At least two minutes passed before the tall woman in the black robe and big pointy black hat straightened up and stared down her nose at them. "Who killed my fiancé? Was it YOU?" She pointed rather dramatically with her Rhotuka launcher at Gali, who cowered behind Pohatu. She would have totally kicked her butt for this, but hey, she was wearing a blue and white checked dress right now, and it's hard to kick butt in a blue and white checked dress! Takua didn't even attempt to defend her. He just hid behind her. Again.

"Uh...who's that?" she whispered to Pohatu, who was looking strangely amused about something. "That's Roodaka, the Wicked Witch of the West!" he replied. "She's worse than her fiancé, who, truth be told, was kind of a pansy. Heh."

Roodaka rolled her eyes. "WHO KILLED SIDORAK?" she bellowed, causing the Matoran to give veiled whimpers of fear.

Gali grabbed her long hair to keep it from blowing backwards in the force of the wind caused by Roodaka's voice, and frowned as one of the bells on Pohatu's hat smacked her in the face. "Um, I didn't mean to," she said, stepping slightly out of Pohatu's shadow. "It was kind of an accident, I mean, how was I supposed to know that stupid tornado would pick up my hut and take me all the way over here?!"

"SILENCE." Roodaka snapped, and Gali eeped and shut up immediately. "I don't care who did it, but I'll have my revenge." she said, eyes flashing. "And now, for the sake of the plot, I'm going to threaten you. Be frightened."

"What about the ruby slippers?" Pohatu asked, and Roodaka snorted steam out of her nostrils. "Ah yes. But wait!" She stomped over to her (late) fiancé's corpse to go get said slippers. Unfortunately, as soon as she came within ten feet of them, they disappeared, to reappear on a stunned Gali's feet, completely replacing her other shoes.

The Wicked Witch rolled her eyes again. "How original," she mumbled, but she drew herself up as tall as she could and stated imperiously, "Those things WILL be mine--"

"But they won't even fit you! Your feet are like eight times bigger than mine!" Gali interjected, and Roodaka twitched.

"That does not matter. And now I shall threaten you again and leave before a hut gets dropped on me as well. Watch your back." And with a puff of smoke and a hacking cough, she was gone.

An awkward silence followed as the Matoran shakily got up and looked to the Good Witch of the North for advice. Pohatu shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me!" he said defensively. "Well, Gali, if you'll kindly be on your way, I'll get going too. I'm late for a meeting. Just follow the yellow brick road, yeah?"

And with a flash of brown light, he too vanished.

Gali sighed and began to walk, tugging Takua along with her and trying to ignore the sparkling shoes on her feet.

X x X x X

**AN: Part 2 in just a moment, followed by part 3...Kristine, I freaking HATE you.**

**Review, please!**


	2. Tahu the Combustible Scarecrow

**And here's part two! The Tahu/Gali shtuffs comes in here! XD**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own **_**Bionicle**_** or **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. I don't even own the idea for this story. **_**Kristine-sama**_** was the one who told me to do it, under threat of death by tomatoes.**

**Summary: "Takua, we're not in freaking Ga-Koro anymore. And my hut totally just landed on top of somebody. We're screwed." Follow Gali and her friends as they're forced to follow the yellow brick road and fight evil witch Roodaka along the way. Tahu/Gali.  
**

**Characters: Gali (Dorothy), Takua (Toto), Tahu (Scarecrow), Gukko bird (crow).**

**The Wizard of...Mata Nui?   
By: Saya Moonshadow   
Requested (read: forced) by: Kristine-sama**

X x X x X

To Gali's consternation, the yellow brick road she had been forced to take (she cursed that stupid Good Witch of the North for being so vehement about sticking to the plot) now branched off in two directions. One went into an ice-covered mountain, the other went off into some rather bleak-looking hills. The ruby slippers-wearing girl sighed and ran a hand down her face in exasperation.

"OK...we're lost, Takua. Hopelessly lost. Um...any idea as to where to go?"

"Bark." Takua said, and resumed the serious business of staring at the ground.

"Well, you COULD go that way--" a third voice started, and Gali gave a shriek, jumping about two feet in the air and whirling around to look for the speaker, who continued speaking. Now, however, a certain amount of maliciousness entered its voice, and she felt her temper rising.

"Of course, the other way's nice too - OW! What the hell was that for?!"

She stopped and stared at the thing that she had just thrown her basket at, which was glaring from the pole it was stuck to. "...scarecrows don't talk."

"Oh really?" the Scarecrow asked sarcastically. "What am I doing then? Mooing?" He put his hands on his hips and glared down at her badtemperedly. Takua took the time to start barking energetically. Hey, better late than never!

Gali frowned. "What are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like? I'm scaring Gukko birds, _derka der_!" At this moment, a Gukko alighted on top of the Scarecrow's pointed hat and pecked him on the nose, causing him to yell.

She held in a snicker as he glared at her. "It's NOT funny; and I can't even get down! Not that I want to, you see, but it'd be nice..."

He proceeded to go into a long rant why getting down would be nice and bad at the same time until she interrupted him to say, "Can't you make up your mind?!"

Another deadpan look was sent her way before he blushed and looked down. "...I haven't got one."

"Then...how can you talk?" she asked, now more confused than ever.

The Scarecrow shrugged. "Hell if I know. All I know is that I can - OW! MATA NUI, STUPID DOG!" He frantically shook his right leg, which Takua had just set his teeth into. Unfortunately, the pole he was attached to wasn't very stable, and the violent thrashing caused it to fall over.

"Oh my God!" Gali ran over and plucked Takua up. "Are you OK?!"

"I like how she asks the dog and not me," the Scarecrow muttered, disentangling himself from the pole and straightening his rather ragged clothes. "I mean, I only got bitten by a rabid dog, AND had a wooden pole fall on me...no, no harm done there! None at all!"

Gali gave him a very disdainful look and helped him up. For being made of straw he was DAMN heavy... "Alright, so what now? You know how to get to Kini Nui, right? That's where the Wizard of Mata Nui lives, and me and Takua are going to see him so he'll send us home to Ga-Koro."

The Scarecrow blinked. "But isn't Ga-Koro like five miles south of here? Whaddaya need the Wizard for? Use your own lazy feet and walk!"

"Well I would, you see, but Pohatu the Good Witch of the North made me go see the Wizard instead," she explained, then looked him up and down. "...by the way, what's your name?"

"Tahu." he replied. "Resident Scarecrow-type-thing of this...lovely place." He gestured at the mountain just past the small cornfield he had just been liberated from.

Gali blinked slowly. "Doesn't that mean 'burn'?"

"Ayup. Fire powers, you know."

"...but you're combustible."

An awkward silence followed, broken when Tahu screamed, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT, OK?! BLAME THIS FREAKING PARODY!"

"OK, OK!" Gali held her hands up and backed away slowly. "I guess you could come with me then, to get these brains you lack..."

Tahu sighed dramatically. "Ah, if only I had a brain. And then perhaps I'd deserve ya, and be even worthy of ya, if I only had a brain."

"That didn't rhyme."

"Shut up, it's a work in progress!"

She forced a smile and grabbed his arm, then proceeded to follow the mountain path, dragging him along. "OK then, Tahu the Scarecrow, let's travel together! Safety in numbers and all that!"

She completely missed the bright red blush that spread over his face as she did so, and he bent his head, attempting to obscure his cheeks with his conveniently fiery hair.

X x X x X

**AN: Obviously there are differences here. For one thing, Tahu's pole fell down, he was not let down. And instead of singing with him, Gali dares to point out that he is not the best at rhyming. Yes.**

**Review, please!**


	3. Kopaka the Frosty Tin Woodsman

**I'm posting too much in one day, I know. But it's either write this or go see _Superhero Movie_ with my brothers, and that is something I absolutely will not do. Why the hell do they keep ****making those movies when all of them suck?! **_**Epic Movie **_**and **_**Scary Movie 4**_** were especially heinous... -shudder-**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own **_**Bionicle**_** or **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. I don't even own the idea for this story. **_**Kristine-sama**_** was the one who told me to do it, under threat of death by tomatoes.**

**Summary: ****"Takua, we're not in freaking Ga-Koro anymore. And my hut totally just landed on top of somebody. We're screwed." Follow Gali and her friends as they're forced to follow the yellow brick road and fight evil witch Roodaka along the way. Tahu/Gali.**

**Characters: Gali (Dorothy), Takua (Toto), Tahu (Scarecrow), Tree (as itself), Kopaka (Tin Woodsman).**

**The Wizard of...Mata Nui? ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow ****  
****Requested (read: forced) by: Kristine-sama**

X x X x X

Tahu was really beginning to regret allowing this chick in her blue and white checked dress to convince him to come along with her. Sure, he wanted a brain, but anything was better than being constantly nagged at by her and constantly attacked by her stupid little dog.

And she nagged. Constantly.

"Tahu, I'm hungry!"

Yeah well, so was he.

"Tahu, stop being so mean to Takua, it's not nice to pick on little dogs!"

And Takua wasn't being mean to him?! HE STARTED IT!

"Tahu, stop trying to look up my skirt!"

It wasn't his fault the wind kept blowing it up! And just for the record, he wasn't looking up her skirt. As stated before, it was kind of hard NOT to see her underwear when the wind was blowing it up so much. Before he could close his eyes, FLASH!

And then he'd get slapped.

Freaking GIRLS...

"Tahu--"

"WHAT?!" he roared, the loudness of his voice canceling out the wind's howling for a minute. "Spirits have mercy, woman, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Gali blinked. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw some apple trees and to ask if you'd help me get some."

He felt his face heat up. "...oh. Uh, sure." And now he misses his chance to yell at her! Someone up there must have REALLY hated him.

"Uh, what kind d'you like?" he asked, going over to the apple trees. She smiled. "Just a red one, please."

SCORE! She liked red! That was HIS favorite color too! It was freaking chemistry, no other explanation.

Just then, Gali's stupid little dog started barking loudly again, and he was about to yell at it before he realized the thing for once wasn't barking at him. It was barking at the tree. Before he could ask what was wrong, a bunched up branch was ramming into his lower stomach, and he had dropped like a rock, clutching the offended area.

"There go my children..."

Gali stared as the tree hit - yes, HIT - her traveling companion, and resisted the urge to snicker as he curled into a ball, whimpering and holding his stomach. But then she remembered just WHAT had hit him, and stared at the tree. It was glaring at her.

"Uh..." she started eloquently.

The tree glared. "Don't you know how to ask?" it snapped at her. "Now, ask politely, or--"

Just then, Takua showed his knack for making things way worse than they had a right to be by barking up a storm. The tree gaped, taken aback. A rather ominous rumble started, and the dog took a step back.

"GALI, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Tahu leaped up and grabbed both her and Takua up just as the tree let out a screech and starting throwing apples. The Scarecrow yelped as his back was literally bombarded with the things, but kept running, frowning at Gali as she attempted to catch them as they whizzed past.

Finally, he dropped them both, aiming a kick at Takua, but missed. Gali frowned at him, but in the process dropped one of her apples. It rolled away, and she chased after it, bending to pick it up. Once she tried to straighten up, though, there was a loud CLANG.

Her head had just collided with something rather hard and metal, and she rubbed it, mumbling curses as she straightened up properly this time and took a good look at what she had just hit her head on.

"Tahu! Hey Tahu, come look at this! What is it?"

Tahu scrutinized the thing carefully. "Nothing of importance. C'mon, now that we've got lunch, let's get going."

He wasn't sure, but he could swear the thing's eyes had just narrowed at him. Before he could mention this to Gali, the thing made a noise.

"Did you hear that?!" Gali asked excitedly, pointing at it. "Tahu, it's a guy made of tin! And he's trying to talk!"

"Like I said, nothing of importance." the Scarecrow repeated, but Gali was already walking around the newcomer, and trying to figure out what it was trying to say. "...I think he just said 'oil can'. Hey look, there's one right there! C'mon, let's get him back to normal!" She grabbed it and began oiling the tin person's joints, mouth first.

Tahu scowled. "So, what was it you were trying to say?" he asked once she was done and had moved on to the neck and shoulders.

The Tin Woodsman glared right back at him. "I said, you're a bastard," he snapped. He nodded at Gali. "Thank you for saving me instead of listening to him." He jerked his head at Tahu, whose scowl only grew. "I've been standing there for about a year now, I think."

"And how did THAT happen?" Tahu asked.

"Well, I was trying to chop down that there tree about a year ago, and it was pretty hot with all this tin armor on, so I decided to use my ice powers to cool myself down. Unfortunately, it was so hot that all the ice melted right away and rusted me down until your friend there came along and banged her head on my arm."

"That was stupid of you," Gali told him, and he blinked, but she didn't see, as she was still busy oiling his joints. Finally, he gave a sigh as she oiled his ankles and sat down hard, relieved.

"Thank you. My name's Kopaka."

"I'm Gali, and he's Tahu." she said, pointing. "And that's my dog, Takua!"

Kopaka blinked at the thing, but turned his gaze back to Gali. "I'm assuming you're going somewhere important, otherwise you wouldn't pass through here. May I ask where?"

"To see the Wizard of Mata Nui, so I can go home to Ga-Koro--"

"But Ga-Koro's in walking distance."

Gali stuttered. "Yes...well...look, it's not my fault!" she snapped. "Pohatu the Good Witch of the North made me go see the Wizard instead of just walking home, so I have to! Is that alright with you?" She glared.

Kopaka cowered accordingly. Tahu snickered.

"And HE--" she pointed to the Scarecrow, "--is going with me as a sort of guard and because he needs a brain."

"No arguments there," Kopaka muttered, making Tahu glare at him again. "I too am in need of something. You see, when I was built, that idiot of a tinsmith forgot to give me a heart, despite the fact that it was the first thing on the instruction manual, 'PUT HEART IN CENTER OF CHEST'. Do you think the Wizard would give me one? I mean, if he's able to give him a brain, then..."

"Of course!" Gali said, with a smile.

"VETO!" Tahu objected loudly, but she paid him no attention other than grabbing his arm and dragging him back over to the road and beckoning to Kopaka with the other. "Come on! We have to get going! And Tahu, look up my skirt one more time, and I'll ruin your chances of ever having red-haired little idiots running around."

"For the last time, woman! I was not looking up your skirt!"

"Were too!"

"There's nothing I'd WANT to see, so there!"

Kopaka snorted as the blue-haired girl whacked the Scarecrow a good one upside the head with her basket and started walking after them, the dog called Takua walking by his side.

This was going to be interesting.

X x X x X

**AN: That wasn't very funny compared to chapter 2 D: I'm sorry. But yay, I get to see that one Owen Wilson movie -can't remember the name due to a sucky short term memory- instead of **_**Superhero Movie**_**! Hurray for powers of persuasion!**

**Review, please!**


	4. Lewa the Blustery Cowardly Muaka

**Update no Jutsu! Hm, I actually kind of like this fic. I notice I'm writing a lot of comedy stuff lately instead of angst...what the hell's happened to me...? Oh well, not like it matters! XD**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own **_**Bionicle**_** or **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. I don't even own the idea for this story. **_**Kristine-sama**_** was the one who told me to do it, under threat of death by tomatoes.**

**Summary: ****"Takua, we're not in freaking Ga-Koro anymore. And my hut totally just landed on top of somebody. We're screwed." Follow Gali and her friends as they're forced to follow the yellow brick road and fight evil witch Roodaka along the way. Tahu/Gali.**

**Characters: Gali (Dorothy), Takua (Toto), Tahu (Scarecrow), Kopaka (Tin Woodsman), Lewa (Cowardly Lion).**

**The Wizard of...Mata Nui? ****  
****By: Saya Moonshadow ****  
****Requested (read: forced) by: Kristine-sama**

X x X x X

If Tahu had regretted allowing Gali to drag him with her, it was nothing compared to how said girl felt right now. Literally all her two traveling companions had done since adding Kopaka to their little party was argue incessantly about anything and everything. It didn't help that Takua would randomly attack one of the two, especially if he thought they were walking just a LITTLE too close to Gali for comfort. This resulted in scratched metal, straw flying everywhere, and general chaos and havoc all around.

The girl sighed. Now would be a GREAT time for the ruby slippers to show off their magic, instead of just being sparkly and pretty footwear! Maybe she could use a spell to shut them up...

And speaking of shutting up, the wind that had been blowing since she and Tahu were attacked by apple trees (she now officially hated apples) was still going strong. Before, it had been normal, and she hadn't cared.

But now, it was just annoying. The only thing MORE annoying was Tahu and Kopaka's arguing! And she could have SWORN she heard loud maniacal sobbing in it...but that was just silly!

Quite suddenly, she found that they'd wandered into a rather thick forest, a jungle to be exact. It was dark. It was smelly. And worst of all, it was DARK. Gali HATED the dark, and so did Takua, judging by the way he was attempting to jump into her arms, barking dementedly with each failed try.

The Scarecrow and Tin Woodsman broke off arguing to comment on the sudden change in scenery, and Gali dived right in to keep them from starting up again. She thanked whatever spirits might be up there that they both had the attention span of algae and forgot their argument instantly at her words.

"So, uh, like, guys! I, uh, think we're lost."

"LOST?!" Tahu yowled, momentarily drowning out the wind's howling again. "What do you MEAN, LOST?!"

"She means she has no clue where we are. Use your brai...no wait, I forgot, you don't have one." Kopaka deadpanned at him.

"Yeah well, it's better than being a squeaky hunk of junk!"

"Don't start again!" Gali warned them, brandishing her basket. Both shied away from it, having been subject to its horrors before (well, Tahu had, but Kopaka had learned just by watching the Scarecrow get disciplined with it that it was NOT a good thing to have used on a person). She looked around. "Now, Kopaka, what kind of animals live in here? I can't hear anything over this damn wind!" She glared around at nothing in particular before smiling sweetly at the Tin Woodsman.

"Uh..." He sweated at the abrupt change in mood. Women...he'd be lucky to ever really understand them. "Well, wild ones..."

"Obviously!" Tahu snorted, then stopped. "Wait, do wild animals eat straw?"

"Some," Kopaka smirked, relishing the look of horror on the Scarecrow's face, "but mostly Muaka and Kane-Ra and...uh...what're those things called...?"

"Tarakava?" Gali supplied.

"Yeah, that's it! Those things. Muaka and Kane-Ra and Tarakava."

Neither Tahu nor Takua looked very happy about this new complication, but Gali wasn't about to let wild, vicious animals keep her from her journey. If a sacrifice had to be made, then...well...so be it!

(...although she'd probably sacrifice the dog, the Scarecrow was kind of cute...and cute was rare enough in this day and age that it must be preserved!)

She was just about to start chanting the three mentioned animals' names when Kopaka shot her a look. "Um, OK...so what do we do about it?"

"Kopaka goes first!" Tahu suggested. He didn't wilt at the glare the Tin Woodsman threw at him. "Oh c'mon, you're made of METAL! Anything trying to chew through that'd break its freaking teeth!"

"I vote we send Tahu first." Kopaka said to Gali. "All our enemies would have to do is look at him and they'd turn tail and run for their lives."

She sniggered, but stopped when the Scarecrow glared at her.

"Um, OK, let's just get going!" she blustered to make up for this, and brushed past the two of them. To her surprise, Takua dashed ahead...straight into the grasp of a huge dark shape sitting in the middle of the road.

Gali screamed. Tahu swore. Kopaka tripped over his own feet in shock, and fell face down on the ground, narrowly missing cutting himself with his own axe. And Takua...well, Takua just kept on barking.

"RAWR!" the dark shape roared, and the wind blew harder. Gali took the time to register that this was the thing causing the stupid wind to keep blowing, but brushed that aside in favor of trying to figure out how she was going to rescue her dog.

He kept barking.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" the dark shape wailed suddenly, and dashed off. However, Takua had sunk his teeth into the long tail trailing behind it, and the thing went into spasms of pain, hopping around and yelling.

"Gali, MAKE IT STOP!" Tahu howled, hands over his ears. He was hanging onto Kopaka to avoid being blown away, although Kopaka was twitching violently.

Gali did the only thing she could think of under the circumstances: she marched straight up to the thing her dog's teeth were chewing and gave it a sharp smack across the face.

All at once, the wind died as it stopped screaming, staring at her in shock. She peered at it closely. It was a green haired boy with what seemed to be the ears, tail, and paws of a Muaka. Big yellow eyes stared up at her tearfully as the boy opened his mouth and prepared to start yelling again. Rather than go through this, she grabbed the first thing her hand came across in her basket and shoved it into his mouth. It turned out to be an apple, and the Muaka boy's expression changed to one of sheer, unparalleled delight as he devoured it.

"Thanks!" he chirped. "I was hungry!"

Gali resisted the urge to smack him again. "What the heck was all that about?" she demanded.

The Muaka boy sniffed. "Well, I sneezed, and the wind started blowing, and it scared me, so I kept screaming...and the wind kept blowing...and then that dog came and bit me so I screamed so more...and then YOU came and hit me and then gave me this apple!"

She sighed. "Didn't you realize you were the cause of the wind blowing?"

He blinked. "Really?" Then he smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Right. Wind powers, ahaha..." He cleared his throat. "Uh, where're you going?"

"To see the Wizard of Mata Nui so he can take me home, get him a brain--" she pointed to Tahu, who peeked out from behind Kopaka, "and him a heart."

Kopaka grimaced.

The Muaka blinked. "Do you think he'd gimme some courage if I went with you too? PLEASE take me with you! I'm sick of being a scaredy cat!"

"No room--" Tahu and Kopaka said together, but Gali smiled, interrupted them, stepped on Tahu's foot, and jabbed Kopaka in the ribs with an elbow at the same time. She rubbed her sore elbow as she spoke. "Of course you can!" she smiled. "I'm Gali, my dog's name is Takua, the Scarecrow is Tahu, and the Tin Woodsman here is Kopaka!"

"Hi! Nice to meetcha! I'm Lewa!" The Muaka boy bounced up and shook their hands. "So, we're all gonna get the stuff we need, eh? Cool! I can't wait till I get it!"

"Yes, I'm sure the Wizard will be able to get you...I-I mean ME a brain," Tahu coughed and shifted. Kopaka snorted. "Dumbass..." He raised a brow as the Scarecrow glared at him.

Gali smiled at the Cowardly Muaka. "I'm sure he'll give it to you! And if he doesn't, I'm gonna break his arm!" She glared so fiercely that not one of the three boys doubted for an instant that should things not go her way in the end, the Wizard of Mata Nui would be in for a world of hurt.

X x X x X

**AN: Lewa joins the team! Notice how he's the Cowardly MUAKA instead of the Cowardly LION. The reason for this is simple: this IS a **_**Bionicle**_** fic, you know. I have to keep it SOMEWHAT **_**Bionicle**_**! And as Muaka are the closest thing to a lion, Lewa's the Cowardly Muaka. Lulz.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
